Snow Castle
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Continuation to CaH! Link and Dark create a nice little snow castle which is first for the darker Hylian. They take a day off to play at the snow castle but not all goes by plans.


A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SNOW CASTLE

The past few days had gone by with practice. Now, since Link had his arm back for full use, the fights were lot harder than before. Dark had lots of problems to match the Hero in stamina but not in attacks. After the sword practice came running around the castle. This time Link came along and they nearly raced which only made it harder for the dark Hylian. He had started to get used to running around the castle but with the Hero along, it just was lot tougher practice since Link didn't give him any slack.

Dark crashed to the snowy ground after the second round around the castle. Link was still standing and chuckled a bit while crouching down next to the dark Hylian. "Oh, come on, Dark. It wasn't that hard." He stated with a grin.

Dark groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Yeah right..." He muttered and sighed then. "I still can't match you." The dark Hylian half whined while slumping a bit.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, please. You've practiced only for about two, three weeks. Of course it takes longer than that." He stated and looked around. "How about we'd do something else for rest of the day, hmm?" The Hero suggested.

Dark sighed and shrugged. "Why not. Might be a bit better as long as it doesn't include running." He replied and stood up bit shakily. Link nodded with a smile.

"I promise." He stated and started to lead the dark Hylian towards close by pile of snow. "Ever heard about a snow castle?" Link questioned and glanced Dark.

The dark Hylian shook his head which only widened Link's smile. "Great! Then we're up and about to do one!" He replied grinning widely. "So, snow castle is in simplicity a pile of snow where someone has dug several nice round places and long corridors." The Hero explained and fetched two shovels.

Dark took the shovel and glanced at the snowy hill. _"Well, some practice can be done with fun, it seems..."_ He thought while following Link to the hill. They started to dig into it and very slowly there started to form a first snowy corridor.

The two Hylians took turns about being the one who dug in front and the one who took the snow off of the corridor. The first corridor was just straight through the pile of snow. After that they started to get the way a bit bigger to make it easier to do two new ways inside the snow castle.

They kept breaks since it wasn't the easiest thing to be done. At one point they went to eat but soon after that they were back creating the snow castle. Dark was eager to know what it would be and how hard it actually was to be done. Link on the other hand knew that it was bit of practice but also for lot of fun. He kept on telling that it would be one of the best things he's done so far once it would be finished.

Dark wasn't fully sure whether or not to believe that. So far there had been lots of great things and this might be one of such features to add into there. Yet, he was having fun while digging into the snow and creating the hallways and rooms into there. Eventually at late in the evening the castle was finished. "How about we'd come back tomorrow and actually spend the whole day here?" Link asked smiling.

Dark grinned. "I like that idea." He replied eagerly. Link chuckled and nodded.

"Good. We'd better wake up early and get few things prepared before it, though." The Hero stated and started to head back inside. Dark followed him but glanced once behind himself. "Don't worry. It's not going to vanish." Link said when he noticed the bit worried look on the dark Hylian's face.

Dark was slightly startled and half-heartily glared at Link. "I know that." He mumbled but grinned soon. "What kind of preparations?" The dark Hylian inquired.

Link smiled. "Food, candles and maybe few blankets." He replied with slight shrug. Dark nodded while thinking it out. The plan sounded even better the more he thought about it.

_"At least there won't be practice or running. And maybe... Maybe we could talk about something or other... As long as it won't get too personal... But, I'm eager for this!"_ Dark thought with a smile on his face.

The next day rose quickly. Dark woke up before Link and was fast to head to change clothes. He sighed a bit when he saw the newest cut on his arm. _"One among others yet different..."_ The dark Hylian thought but shook his head soon.

By the time he came back to the main room, Link had already woken up. "You do realize you could've woke me up." He stated bit hurt. Dark shrugged.

"I thought we could cover bit of time by this. I was going to come and wake you up now and do the bed while you change clothes." He explained carefully while going to help the Hero with the bed. Link sighed but nodded.

"That actually sounds like a good plan." He replied and without another notion he left to change clothes. The Hero left the dark Hylian to do the bed to end. Dark chuckled a bit and finished the job.

It didn't take long before the duo was at dimly lit kitchen. They worked quietly while gathering what they wanted along. Sandwiches were easiest food but it wasn't the only thing they took along. Few cookies and other goods were packed too and once they were ready, the two Hylians left the room quietly and made sure there wasn't a sign of them having been there at all.

Next on line was the candles. Dark carried two thick blankets they had taken from their shared room. Link gave him the food pack while digging into the storage room in search of candles. The dark Hylian watched around and kept eye on possible other people who could stop their little adventure. Finally the Hero retrieved the candles, took the food pack from Dark and started to head outside.

They came to the snow castle while darkness was still all around them. The only light was given by the white snow, moon and stars. The air was cold which got their breath come out in mist. Dark stopped in front of the snow castle and looked around. The area looked lot different in early morning than during day. He held the blankets close to him while standing there in bit of curiosity.

Link had already gone inside and put the food pack into one of the two round areas. After that he started to put candles around and lit them. "So, Dark—" He started but stopped on the second he realized that the dark Hylian wasn't with him. The Hero put the candle down and returned outside. "Dark?" Link called while standing up.

The dark Hylian was bit startled. He chuckled slightly while turning around. "Sorry... I kinda got distracted..." Dark replied slightly embarrassed. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"It's okay. I was just bit startled to notice that you hadn't followed me." The Hero answered. "Nice view, hmm?" Link continued while looking around. Dark shrugged while still feeling bit embarrassed.

"At least slightly different." He replied quietly without knowing what to really say. Link chuckled and nodded.

"I know. It's always different during day and night even though it is the same area." He stated and shrugged. "Slightly mysterious feel to it. Don't ask why but that's how I feel." Link continued and chuckled then slightly nervously when Dark looked at him bit confused. "How about we'd get inside and get this fully started?" The Hero asked and nodded towards the snow castle.

Dark chuckled but nodded before following Link into the dark snow castle. "So, spread the blankets while I bring us some light." The Hero said while taking up one of the candles. He lit it and placed it to one of the small caves they had done for the candles.

Soon the small snowy room was lit with candle light and the two Hylians were sitting on the blankets. "Nice, huh?" Link asked in a whisper with a smile. Dark nodded but stayed silent.

"It's not so cold in here as it's outside." The dark Hylian replied after a while with a small hint of confusion in his voice. Link's smile widened and he nodded.

"Yeah. Dunno why but somehow inside the snow is warmer than outside it." The Hero replied and shrugged. "But it's a good thing for us. We're not going to freeze and have to get back inside the castle." Link continued with slight grin. He leaned bit backwards and let his legs straight. "So... What do you think?" He asked after a while.

Dark shrugged. He wasn't fully sure what to answer. The dark Hylian stared at the candle at opposite wall. The flame's flickering was bit fascinating and Dark couldn't really take his eyes off of it. It brought nice light into the room and kept it warm but not too warm.

"Dark?" Link called and slightly startled the darker Hylian. Dark turned around to face him bit confused. "You're quite quiet currently. What's in your mind?" The Hero continued slightly worriedly.

Dark chuckled slightly and dropped his gaze to ground for a short while before returning it back to the candle. "Not much really." He whispered and shrugged. "It's just... So calm and... I don't think I've ever gotten to really calm down and... I don't know, Link." The dark Hylian continued. He had his legs to his chest and arms circled around them.

"Yeah... There's been a lot going on whole time. Haven't had really time to calm down and just be." Link whispered and closed his eyes. "I know it's a bit confusing to fully calm down and not wait for something to happen." He continued and shrugged. "That's probably the reason I'm whole time going from one thing to other. I shouldn't drag you into that and actually give you time to get used to everything." The Hero stated, sighed and opened his eyes.

_"And here we go again..."_ Dark thought bit grimly. He sighed and dropped his gaze from the flame into the ground. He had looked at Link for a while when he talked but eventually returned his gaze back to the fire.

Link noticed the change in the dark Hylian and sighed. "Sorry. We're not going to talk about things you're not comfortable with." He said and smiled bit sadly. "I was hoping to make this day one of the happier ones. Just you and me and no-one else." The Hero continued and shrugged.

Dark frowned a bit and turned to look at Link. He didn't say anything but Link wasn't ready yet. "I made sure no-one's going to bother us so I left a short note for Zelda. Just telling that we're taking the day off and don't want anyone to bother us on any of way." He said and shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be able to keep people out of here." Link continued with a grin.

Dark blinked few times before grinning and eventually laughing. "Just the two of us and no-one to bother us?" He asked and Link nodded. The dark Hylian grinned wider. "The full day off and we can do whatever we want to?" He questioned and got another nod for reply. Dark's grin widened even more if possible and he finally relaxed. "Awesome!" He half shouted while mimicking Link on his position.

Link grinned too. He was happy to have finally calmed the darker Hylian and gotten him for better mood. "So, you got ideas for what to do today?" The Hero asked happily.

Dark thought for a while before nodding. "Few." He replied grinning. "Snowball fight is always fun." The dark Hylian continued and closed his eyes. "I liked ice skating but I don't want to leave our little hideout today." He continued and shrugged.

Link nodded. "Snowball fight sounds like a good plan. How about snow lanterns, snow angels and sledges?" He replied. Dark nodded eagerly. The Hero laughed and nodded back. "Consider it as a deal then." He stated happily.

Zelda woke up hours after the duo. She took her time changing clothes before going for her work of reading through the important letters that the townspeople had send her. Most of them were normal annoyance about the weather and what not but there were also few interesting ones too. And those were about the dark Hylian.

The princess had already met with lot of people who came to talk about Dark. But even though some started their talking on a way of complaint, it always actually ended for the dark Hylian's favor. But this wasn't all. Zelda had noticed differences too.

She glanced out of the window and smiled. Link and Dark were actually having a snowball fight around a huge snowy hill. And it was clear that they had actually done the hill into a snow castle. But most of all, both guys were having lot of fun. Zelda opened the window quietly and slightly. She wanted to hear their laugh, especially Link's.

The princess of Hyrule closed her eyes and thought back for those few weeks that was needed for Link's arm to heal. The dark Hylian had followed him once again like a lost puppy but this time actually did more than watched. He took up on Link's works and handled them with care. And Zelda had heard that the Hero had actually come up with few works that had never been up and about before. Things like looking after the townspeople's kids or helping off older people with their shopping and whatnot.

But it wasn't just for the fact of Link coming up with them but the thing was that Dark took up few things of his own. Out of what the guards had witnessed it was clear that the dark Hylian had same eagerness of helping those in need than what Link had. Just smile and happy thanks were enough of payment that Dark needed.

Zelda also noticed that Link was also lot happier with the darker Hylian. They belonged together. They matched each other in more ways than not and Dark was catching up with him on the parts he had been lacking. And Link was eager to teach and help him on every possible way.

The princess wasn't fully sure about the dark Hylian even though he had proved not to be a threat to anyone and had actually helped Link more ways than one. She was bit jealous about their friendship but she'd never say it out loud. Zelda sighed and moved the papers away while turning her full attention into the happenings at the country yard. Currently Link was climbing up to the hill and Dark probably had gone inside the snow castle since he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly Zelda screamed and shot up. She stared at the scene for a long while in pure shock before rushing out and calling the guards. The guards were shocked to see their precious princess so out of it but without questioning her command, they left to get the rest of the guards and head towards the country yard.

"Hey, Dark. Go get the blankets. We could stay out for a while." Link suggested while starting to climb up to the top of their little snow castle. Dark nodded. He wasn't fully sure what Link had in his mind but he was eager to find out. Finding the blankets wasn't hard feature since he knew exactly where they were. He took them and folded a bit for getting them out easier.

When the dark Hylian was heading back out, he heard a slight sound of cracking. He glanced around but shrugged then. It couldn't mean anything, so he continued his way towards the intersection of the corridors. Suddenly the sound came back with more strength and Dark stopped again. This time he only had time to scream and cover his face with his arms when the ceiling crashed right onto him.

Link had felt the snow giving up under him but he shrugged it off and climbed further. He was eager to get to the top and wait for Dark. The Hero had a lot in his mind and he was sure that the dark Hylian would be equally eager with the plan that was forming up within him.

Link smiled when he finally reached the top of the hill. He stood up and looked around. Suddenly the ground underneath him gave in. The Hero screamed when he dropped a short while.

The whole snow castle crashed down. It filled the four hallways and two round rooms with snow. It was once again just pile of snow instead of amazing looking snow castle.

Link was shocked and it took him a short while before he realized what had happened and came down from the snow pile. "DARK!" He screamed in fear but he couldn't see the dark Hylian anywhere. "Oh dear goddesses! NO!" The Hero screamed and started to dig into the snow. "Dark! Dark, can you hear me!" He kept on screaming while digging as fast and hard as he could.

_"Oh dear goddesses... Let this work..."_ Link thought, gulped once and used Din's Fire into the snow. He melted the top of the hill and slowly going downwards from there. He knew that there was at least some of the snow where Dark wouldn't be but after that... He couldn't be sure.

Dark closed his eyes when he realized that the ceiling was coming down. He leaned backwards to the wall behind himself and nearly sat down. The blankets fell to ground when the dark Hylian brought his arms to cover his face. The impact of heavy snow crashing down on him knocked the air out of Dark. When he opened his eyes, it was dark all around him. He couldn't move and out of that fact Dark wasn't too eager to use Din's Fire for his help. Plus in such a small area there surely wasn't going to be much of air either.

Link used third Din's Fire and ran then up to the lot smaller hill. He started to dig in middle of the place. _"Oh dear goddesses! He can be anywhere! Or even fully crushed...!"_ The Hero thought in panic but tried his best to strike the ideas out of his head. "No... Don't think like that..." Link whispered to himself but couldn't help the fear that was slowly becoming the strongest feeling. The main fear was now that he might actually scratch the dark Hylian once he'd get close enough to help him... Or at least he tried to keep that as the main fear instead of everything else that was going around his head.

Dark kept his eyes closed and tried to stay as calm as possible. It wasn't easy when the snow was all around him and he was unable to move. He also tried once in a while to try and push the snow away. _"Link will come for my help... He won't leave me here..."_ The dark Hylian thought.

_"How can you be so sure that it wasn't _he_ who crashed the castle?"_ The voice asked cruelly. Dark flinched and scowled a bit before sighing and trying to calm down again.

_"He wouldn't do something like that."_ Dark replied calmly. The voice laughed out loud and got the dark Hylian to flinch again.

_"What makes you think that he didn't intentionally do this? You do realize that the whole place crashed and not just one part?"_ The voice replied smugly. _"I think he's fed up with you and came up with one of the best plans to get rid of you."_ It continued and Dark could feel the grin in the voice.

_"Link's not like that... He's a _Hero_ for goddesses sake! He wouldn't do something like this! This was just an accident!"_ Dark shouted back but something in the voice's words got him to slightly doubt his own words.

_"But can you be so sure? You have been lying and how long do you think it'll take until he finds out about it? He will eventually find out the real truth about you."_ The voice kept on mocking. Dark sighed and slumped a bit. The words rang true but he wasn't willing to believe them. Suddenly it was bit easier to push the snow upwards.

Dark shot his eyes open and started to push the snow upwards with his whole strength. The surprise had thrown the voice out of his head and the dark Hylian was glad about that. Soon he had his arms free and Dark was able to push the snow even further upwards. _"Dark!"_ The call was fully muffled by the snow but the dark Hylian smiled when he heard Link's voice.

Link noticed the movement in the snow and started to dig from there. He kept on calling Dark's name over and over again in hopes of him hearing. Suddenly the snow gave in and the Hero started to dig faster. "Oh dear goddesses! Dark!" Link shouted quite relieved when he finally saw the darker Hylian's face. "Just a sec! I'll get you out of there!" The Hero shouted and started to claw the snow off as fast as he could.

Dark gasped when snow fell down to his face. He wiped it off and continued pushing the snow off. The dark Hylian nearly gasped for air when the fresh air came through. He smiled and relaxed a bit when he heard Link's relieved voice. Dark was thoroughly happy to see Link's blue eyes and the red tunic again.

Now with his arms fully free, Dark started to help Link with the snow. Once the dark Hylian got freed from the snow, Link hugged him straight off. "I'm so sorry, Dark! I didn't know that the castle would crash! I swear I didn't mean to get you trapped like that!" He nearly shouted while feeling very close to crying.

Dark sighed and circled his arms around the Hero. "It was just an accident, Link. I would never blame you for something like this." He replied but he wasn't fully sure yet there was one thing that talked more into the accident than towards meant situation. Link was worried and had been fast to start to dig him out of there. That was enough of proof for the dark Hylian about the whole thing being just an accident.

Zelda had rushed as fast as she could while getting all the help along while heading towards the back door. At the door she had already caught huge crowd along but she stopped dead on her tracks. The two Hylians were hugging each and seemingly they had survived with just a shock without getting hurt. The princess sighed in relief and turned around. "It is alright. I'm sorry for worrying everyone. You may return to your duties." She stated while heading back to her room.

Once Link and Dark calmed down enough from the situation they started to dig out their things. It was bit more fun than doing the snow castle. The reason for it was that there actually was _treasures_. Sure it wasn't more than just the blankets, pack of food and some candles but it was still fun to dig them out. And there wasn't fear of the whole thing crashing back down on them.

The rest of the day went lot more calmly. Link and Dark returned back to their room to fully calm down from the incident. They did fetch hot chocolate from the kitchen but the main food was what they had taken along for the day. The duo sat on the bed under the blanket so that they'd stay warm after such an adventure. After fully calming down and laying down on the bed, they eventually fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you managed to read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


End file.
